The Administrative Core will facilitate the efforts of the TRAC project directors by providing integration, coordination, and evaluation of the various components. The Administrative Core is designed to provide the organizational framework capable of addressing emergent issues, budgetary concerns, and the daily operational issues of the Center. It is charged with the task of insuring integration of the Center with MUSC, in general, with campus-wide addiction programs, in particular, and with the local and statewide community treatment centers. Additionally, it defines and develops internal and external quality control mechanisms to insure that both the Center and the Administrative Core are accomplishing their goals. Finally, it is responsible for the Center's education and mentoring mission. The Administrative Core is the central coordinating point for all TRAC activities. It influences each Research Component and makes the TRAC a cohesive, functioning unit. The Administrative Core provides (1) defined physical space (2) unambiguous leadership (3) a clear management and committee structure (4) administrative and fiscal services (5) a means for communication, integration, and quality control (6) a structure for training and mentoring activities (7) supervision of pilot research projects.